1. Field of the Disclosure
This invention relates generally to providing a foam for application to and installation in buildings or other end uses requiring a cellular insulating, cushioning, or packaging material and, in particular, to a method for the spraying or production of the foam.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polyurethane foam is a popular form of thermal insulation in the construction industry and as cushioning in the furniture and bedding industry. Polyurethane foam is generally produced by mixing a polyol and an isocyanate along with amine or organometallic catalysts and a combination of water and a hydrofluorocarbon blowing agent. Rigid foams use methylene diphenyl diisocyanate (MDI) as the isocyanate component. Exposure to high concentration of the isocyanate will elicit direct irritant response which may be accompanied by such symptoms as a cough, chest pain, increased fluid in the lungs, and possibly difficulty in breathing. While polyurethane spray foams have been used for about 30 years with a significant market share of foams, there is an un-met need in developing a safer and environmentally friendly spray foam system.
Safe foam is defined as a non-isocyanate polyurethane or non-polyurethane spray foam which can be installed without fresh air supply to the installer with the only requirement of safety goggles, an air filtering respirator and chemically resistant gloves. Target foaming/curing rates and the foam densities should be similar to the commercially available spray foam polyurethane products.
Accordingly, an improved spray foam composition would be desirable.